You can't take me
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Alex Rider songfic to You can't take me by Bryan Adams from the Spirit soundtrack.


After reading the reviews from silberstreif and snappleapple518 I realised that it was waay to short and I needed more writing between the lines of the song so I rewrote it. A big thanks to silberstreif and snappleapple518!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider /or/ the Spirit soundtrack

Hope you enjoy it. Read & Reveiw

* * *

Alex Rider was still trying to figure out exactly how he'd managed to escape when he burst through the door and into a long corridor. A green exit sign hung above the door at the end of the hall. At least the door was on his side. Or at least until he got outside it. Once outside Alex knew he had no chance of escaping unseen-or unscathed. 

_You can't take me.  
_

Pausing just to gather his thoughts Alex took a deep breath and opened the door. At first it seemed as though nothing was wrong. Then there were shouts as guards realised the prisoner was escaping. Alex ran. It was by no means an exaggeration that he was running for his life. It was not the first time either.

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out__  
_

It pure instinct that drove Alex towards the roughly cut hole in barbed wire fence he had used to get in the previous day. He was surprised it hadn't been mended. Once through the hole Alex made for the forest. Feet pounding on the leaf litter he had no idea where he was running-or why. This had nothing to do with him.  
_  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
_

MI6. Every problem in Alex's life could be traced back to them. Every scar, failed test and lost friend. It was **all **MI6's fault. Why they couldn't have just left him alone in the first place was beyond him. Fair enough, because of them he'd saved the world- more than once- but he hadn't wanted too. They forced him to, with all manner of bribes and blackmails.  
_  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
_

They used and abused him. Their reasoning was true, though. No one ever suspected him of being an MI6 agent. Until it was too late. Despite all odds Alex had survived every life threatening situation pushed his way. He would **never **let himself be a victim.  
_  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
_

Alex heard the motorbike before he saw it. It was right behind him. Guns shots rang in his ears. He would **not**stop. He wouldn't give himself up. There was another two a little further behind the first one. He had to deal with the one behind him first.  
_  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
_

Spotting a low hanging branch he pulled it back and pressed himself against the trunk of the tree. He timed it perfectly, as the motorbike went roaring past Alex released to branch. It caught his pursuer in the chest and flung him off the bike and into another tree with a thud. The bike continued a short distance before toppling on its side. Alex didn't hesitate he leapt on.  
_  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free  
_

What if MI6 never existed? He would be leading an ordinary life. A teenage boy, his Mum and Dad… maybe even little brothers and sisters. If MI6 didn't exist the world would be in the hands of evil an annoying rebellious voice inside Alex head said. It was squashed in an instant by the larger part of Alex that hated MI6.  
_  
Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
_

The second bike was close now. But Alex was ready for this one. Steering with one hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, by no means was that an easy feat in dense forest. It was even harder, but somehow Alex managed to enter a series of numbers. He slowed down slightly, he was confident that his pursuer had specific orders not to kill him. They needed him after all. The second bike drew up along side him and Alex tossed to phone at him and gave his bike a burst of sped. The man's face twisted into surprise and moments later the phone exploded in a cloud of noxious gas.  
_  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
_

There were a few frightening moments as Alex fought to control the bike. A roar of an engine drew his attention to the right. Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw the last motorbike. Its rider was already aiming a gun at him. It seemed he was wanted dead or alive now. It was just like all those other times. Alex didn't think. It wasn't the fate of the world resting his shoulders now; it was the fate of his life.  
_  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
_

He swerved suddenly, twisting towards the other bike he threw himself the other way. He landed heavily on the ground, and threw his arms over his head. The leather jacket he was wearing shielded him from the worst of the explosion. With a quick glance Alex surveyed his handy work. Then he turned and limped away.  
_  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out _


End file.
